ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Frolaytia
How Frolaytia joined the Tourney Frolaytia is Qwenthur and Havia's strict and heartless commanding officer. She's often happy to throw the pair into extremely dangerous missions and is quick to punish them for any disobedience. However, she secretly does care for Qwenthur and Havia and does whatever she can to make sure they complete their missions and survive. Her reason for joining the military is because she wants to avoid an arranged marriage with a long list of suitors who want to use her to produce a male heir offspring. Qwethur's actions help end the pressure of her 3rd suitor, Halreed Copacabana, who had just become 1st on the list. After recovering from injuries in hospital, Frolaytia is given a mission; Capture a King Tiger tank from Germany. On the way, she is told to make contact with a girl named Chacha. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds two riot sticks out. After the announcer calls her name Spins her riot sticks then thrusts them as the camera zooms saying "I doubt I need to explain why you've been summoned, so don't play stupid!" Special Moves Covering Fire (Neutral) Frolaytia sticks one of her riot sticks out and unseen machineguns fire at her opponent. Barrett M82A1M (Side) Frolaytia pulls out a Barrett M82A1M sniper rifle and shotos from a crouching position. Riot -Order Echo- (Up) Frolaytia jumps into the air thrusting her riot sticks five times. Package -Order Icarus- (Down) Frolaytia dashes forward doing a downward swing with her right riot stick, then thrusts her left one five times and knocks the opponent away. Missile Raid (Hyper Smash) Frolaytia lights a flare then a barrage of six missiles are fired at the opponent's location. Seduction -Order Siren- (Final Smash) Frolaytia jumps doing two kicks on her opponent. If she hits, she combines her riot sticks into a pole, dances on the opponent to make the opponent feel happy. But after nine seconds, she smirks and drops an unpinned grenade on his/her hands, then shoots it, blowing the opponent away. Victory Animations #Frolaytia taps something on a board and says "This board in front of me? All it takes is a couple of simple marks." #Frolaytia circles her riot sticks and says "Sounds like ane asy job, right?" #Frolaytia takes a dead animal and says "Nicely done, we're eating barbeque tonight." On-Screen Appearance Frolaytia jumps off an Object transport and says "Not only do I oversee this Alaska base, I also have to remotely direct operations on a small island in the Pacific." Trivia *Frolaytia's rival is Oichi and Nagamasa's daughter and Hideyoshi's noble concubine, Chacha. *Frolaytia Capistrano shares her English voice actress with Kamika. *Frolaytia Capistrano shares her Japanese voice actress with Hildegarde, Akeno Himejima, Naiya, Toralei Stripe, Whirlwind and Flare Corona. *Frolaytia Capistrano shares her French voice actress with Toadette, Sen Tokugawa, Wilbur, Akeno Himejima, Eva Hara, Hibiki Takane, Drifloon and Rangiku Matsumoto. *Frolaytia Capistrano shares her German voice actress with Winter Yagami. *Frolaytia Capistrano shares her Arabic voice actress with Blue Proton, Leo T., Mature, Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez), Fearow, Sarah Jones, Prairie Dawn, Koloktos, Sharon and Killua Zoldyck. *Frolaytia Capistrano shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Capt. Clover, Mature, Mumbo, Eliza Faust, Titania, Plum, Katejina Loos (in the Gottrlatan), Eri Kasamoto, Franklin Turtle, Momiji Ii, Terry "Digi-Boy" Getter and Azula. *Frolaytia's select pose resembles Eagle's if he had been in Street Fighter V. Category:Heavy Object characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters